Rurichiyo Kasumiōji
or Lurichiyo, is the center character of The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc. Appearance Rurichiyo is a blonde little girl. She normally wears a formal kimono and a Japanese style hat that hides her spiritual power. When she was in the gigai she wore a school uniform. Character Outline Introduced during The Captain Amagai arc, is the princess of the Kasumiōji noble family. Her family, according to Yoruichi Shihouin, is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special". She appears to be a small child and has an attitude typical of a princess, expecting her demands to be met quickly and throwing tantrums when ignored. Despite often being self-centered, she can be sensitive to the status of others, regretting that many people got in trouble for when she went off on her own. She also has a peculiar habit of referring to herself with the royal we. Synopsis Her mother died giving birth to her, while her father recently passed away due to illness. She takes up residence next door to Ichigo and begins attending his school with her two bodyguards, Kenryū and Enryū. Kenryū and Enryū have refrained from telling her that she is being targeted for assassination by one of her clan leaders, Gyōkaku Kumoi, due to fear of her worrying. While traveling, she is made to wear a veil-like hat that suppresses her spiritual pressure (even though it falls off quite frequently), to prevent others from sensing her presence. After several attempts on her life in the real world, Rurichiyo decided to return to her own household alone in order to stop Kumoi from taking over her family seat. However, while returning home she is kidnapped and replaced by one of Kumoi's ninjas. While being kept at a hidden location Ichigo and Rukia break into Soul Society and become the main target of the Gotei 13. When she manages to escape from her cage she is once again re-captured by Makoto Kifune and was locked up in the abandoned stadium near the 3rd Division's Head Quarters while Kumoi created a copy to confuse the rest of Soul Society. Ichigo and Rukia manage to reach her, but Amagai abducts her and teleports to Yamamoto so he can finish both of them off. She is saved by the timely arrival of both Kenryū and Enryū. Eventually, following Shusuke Amagai's suicide, she thanks Ichigo and Rukia for everything they did before Ichigo returns home, stating that she must do all she can to ensure her clan doesn't get into such a state that something like this happens again. So ends this Arc. Rurichiyo once again returns to the real world in a dispute with Kenryū over a soccer game taking place, which is to be resolved with another soccer game in which Ichigo and the gang are to partake in. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: she has the power to drain a certain type of spirit particle out of an area Zanpakutō While it has not been stated that she posses a zanpakutō she does carry a small knife which she uses to open her Senkai Mon in a similar way Shinigami's use theirs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female